The invention relates to a multipurpose lighter including a container for a liquefied gas or some other fuel, and an igniting mechanism arranged on the upper side of the container.
Multipurpose lighters, in particular disposable lighters, which are combined with various other useful articles, for example a clock or a ballpoint pen, are known.
Disposable lighters and lipstick casings generally have a very similar external form. This frequently leads to them being confused, in particular when they are in a purse or the pocket of a garment; i.e. when looking for the lighter the lipstick is found, and vice versa.